Lua Cheia
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Um chamado, um sonho, uma mulher... Um lobo, uma verdade,um homem. A paixão entre o homem e o animal pode superar muitas barreiras, inclusive o tempo e a distância. Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader:** Shey Snape

**Personagens: **Remus Lupin/ Personagem original

**Censura: **M

**Gênero: **Drama

**Spoilers**: sexto livro.

**Resumo: **Um chamado, um sonho, uma mulher... Um lobo, uma verdade e um homem. A paixão entre o homem e o animal pode superar muitas barreiras, inclusive o tempo e a distância.

**Agradecimentos: **à minha filha amada, salve-salve, linda e maravilhosa, Shey Snape, por betar essa fic encima da hora. Bjos imensos.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para minha irmã do coração, Maria Inês Texeira.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase todo mundo, menos eu.

**_LUA CHEIA_**

Caps I - O Chamado

Lupin fitava os resquícios de mais uma noite de transformação. Duas carcaças estavam depositadas ao canto da sala suja e cheia de pó da Casa dos Gritos. Apesar de ter se infiltrado no meio do bando de Greyback, e ter que passar a maior parte de seus dias com eles, quando podia ia para lá. Sentia-se reconfortado, seguro, em casa. No entanto, nada aliviava o fato de ser aquela coisa subumana, algo temido e odiado, viver no limite do bem e do mal. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, não só pelo choro contido, mas porque mais uma vez tivera vontade de por fim a todo esse sofrimento.

Os músculos das mãos crisparam num desejo irresoluto de desfechar um golpe fatal sobre seu coração. Não havia nada entre os dedos, apenas o ar, mas o simbolismo da cena e o desejo pungente em seu coração, faziam com que aquele gesto parecesse tão real. Amaldiçoado não era só ele, mas todos que tinham que conviver com aquela besta-fera, que nas noites de lua cheia nunca reconhecia ninguém, podia atacar seu melhor amigo sem remorsos e destroçá-lo em mil pedaços. A imagem de Snape em fuga com ele ao encalço surgiu na sua mente, e com a mão fechada esmurrou a parede. Um leve fio de sangue escorreu de dentro dela, a unha estava cravada em sua carne, como as presas em sua caça.

A solidão inundava-lhe a alma, agora se sentia mais só depois da morte de Sirius. É verdade que Severus lhe fazia a poção Wolfsbane, entretanto isso já não era mais o suficiente. Depois de tanto ter que mostrar quem realmente era aos lobisomens, se tornando um deles a cada lua cheia, Lupin se viu ainda mais entregue ao animal em seu interior, deixando todos seus extintos aflorarem. O sangue agora borbulhava em suas veias fazendo-o sentir o gosto da morte tão próximo. O cheiro da presa acuada era tão doce, que nas últimas vezes sentira prazer em matar.

Ele podia sentir em cada músculo seu o desejo da fera latejar, e o controle que possuía sobre ela se esvair junto com as possibilidades de ser uma pessoa normal. Como um líquido amargo e anestésico impossível de se controlar, fluindo por todos os tecidos, tomando conta de sua alma. Lupin fechou os olhos. As lágrimas desceram sobre seu rosto suado, o peito arfando, acelerado, e todos os músculos crispados sob a camisa rasgada. Quando conseguiu impor controle a cada parte de seu corpo, abriu os olhos deixando os braços pender por suas laterais. Seu corpo relaxou sentado sobre o chão frio.

Fitou o infinito lembrando-se das palavras de uma amiga, uma pessoa tão ou mais distante que qualquer um de sua realidade. Seus olhos turvaram mais uma vez vendo os doces olhos surgirem a sua frente, escuros. Aquela imagem dela com os cabelos castanhos caindo como cascatas sobre os ombros claros e um sorriso maroto nos lábios não deixava sua mente, por mais que tentasse afastá-la. Era ela que lhe trazia um pouco de tranqüilidade, de alento. Era impossível não pensar nela e não clamar por ela nos momentos de solidão e tristeza, mas todos seus sonhos se esvaiam quando abria seus olhos.

A dor era uma linha tênue que atravessava seu cérebro, era a luta dele contra o que havia dentro de si. Deixou sua mente viajar ao encontro da dela, talvez dessa vez ela viesse, e Lupin a viu. Os olhos escuros que fitavam os dele, enquanto seus cabelos castanhos dançavam na brisa da noite. Os lábios rubros se aproximaram, carnudos, exigentes, e ele se inclinou para tocá-los, mas a brisa soprou mais forte, arrancando-o daquele doce momento e fazendo-o colidir com o piso empoeirado de madeira. Mas o som da madeira rangendo sob seu corpo foi sobreposto pelo grito desesperado que ecoou dentro da casa tendo somente a escuridão como testemunha: - Mia!

Ela sentou na cama num pulo, o suor ensopando-lhe a camisola, sentindo-se sufocada andou até a janela, abrindo-a num estrondo, deixando a brisa da noite roçar seu rosto. Passando as mãos pelo pescoço se perguntava como aquilo poderia ser possível? Como poderia ter sentido a presença dele tão perto e ouvido o grito que ainda ecoava em sua cabeça. Todos os sentimentos de preocupação com ele afloraram, e fechou os olhos tentando afastar qualquer tipo de pensamento que a deixassem confusa... Mas eles vieram num turbilhão, impedindo-a de abrir seus olhos, de se mover, e sentiu o ar faltar-lhe aos pulmões. Desmaiou.

Os primeiros flocos de neve de um inverno rigoroso caíam do céu quando Mia abriu seus olhos. O tapete fofo sobre o qual estava deitada era extremamente branco e frio. Sentou-se e olhando a sua volta, descobriu que, ou estava num sonho, ou a temperatura baixara vertiginosamente para um dia de verão.O frio penetrou em seus ossos, a camisola que vestia e nada eram a mesma coisa, precisava se aquecer. Rapidamente ela se levantou, andou apressada pelo que parecia ser uma estrada, e a muito custo alcançou um vilarejo. Nada parecido com o que conhecia ou que já tivesse visto antes... Decididamente não estava em Valença, ou seus arredores, e pelo frio que se intensificara nos últimos minutos, duvidava muito que estivesse no Brasil.

As ruas surgiam a sua frente, e nelas pessoas vestidas vestiam-se estranhamente e passavam por ela, olhando-a de maneira duvidosa. A cada passo ela falava consigo mesma que isso tudo era impossível, que tudo aquilo era um sonho e que não poderia estar ali, mas sentiu o vento cortante bater de encontro ao seu rosto, trazendo a certeza da realidade ao seu redor.

Ela observava a rua, precisava encontrar um abrigo, viu um grupo de pessoas entrar no que parecia ser um restaurante, e sem pensar duas vezes, Mia os seguiu sorrateiramente. Aproveitando o burburinho provocado pela chegada da família, ela aproveitou um momento de distração para retirar uma capa castanha do cabide as costas dos presentes. Um segundo depois ganhava as ruas novamente da cidade, agora agasalhada.

Não tinha a menor noção para onde deveria ir, nem sabia exatamente onde estava, quando viu uma placa a margem da rua. A placa indicava: Hogsmeade/Hogwarts. _Hogwarts! Enfim um nome conhecido_. – pensou. Sabia que seus pais tinham um amigo chamado Dumbledore, e que era diretor nessa escola. Apesar de nunca tê-lo visto, ou sequer ouvido alguém falar onde ficava a escola em questão, aquele devia ser um bom começo. Esfregando uma mão na outra, tentou analisar sua situação e suas possibilidades, mas uma intensa nevasca a pegou enquanto andava em direção à Hogwarts. Ela estacou, não conseguiria vencer a distância que a separava da escola em tais condições, e tampouco possuía dinheiro para pagar uma estalagem. Uma vez mais esfregou as mãos geladas, e olhando para os pés, pensou:

_Ainda bem que_ _tenho a mania estúpida de andar com pantufas!_

Um casal de coelhos branco estava em seus pés e a fitavam sorridentes. Sorriu para eles, mas precisava de um teto logo, eles não manteriam seus pés aquecidos por muito tempo.

Retornou ao vilarejo e desceu uma rua deserta. Olhando a casa abandonada no fim da rua, ela sorriu; daria um belo abrigo até que aquela tempestade passasse. Atravessou os portões decrépitos e circundou a casa procurando por uma brecha para entrar, por alguma tábua solta nas varias que, precariamente, tentavam impedir a entrada de qualquer curioso. Ela não demorou para encontrar uma passagem, era estreita e muito provavelmente a levaria ao porão. Soltando um longo suspiro atravessou a abertura na madeira.

_**Perdido e completamente só**_

_**Em sempre pensei que conseguiria ficar sozinho**_

_**Desde que você se foi o dia custa a passar**_

_**E as lágrimas atrapalham**_

_**E eu preciso que você volte para ficar**_

_**Eu vagueio noite afora, e busco pelo mundo para encontrar**_

_**as palavras para corrigir essa situação**_

_**Tudo o que quero é ter tudo como era antes**_

_**Com você aqui, pertinho de mim**_

_**E eu preciso fazer você ver isso**_

_**Que eu estou perdido sem o seu amor**_

_**A vida sem você não vale a pena ser vivida**_

_**Agora estou tão indefeso como um barco sem leme**_

_**É como tocar sem sentir**_

_**Nem posso crer que é real**_

_**E em algum dia logo eu despertarei**_

_**E perceberei que meu coração não terá que magoar**_

_**Pois eu estou perdido sem o seu amor**_

_**A vida sem você não vale a pena ser vivida**_

_**Tudo o que quero é o mesmo como era antes**_

_**Preciso de você aqui comigo**_

_**Amor, você não consegue ver?**_

_**Se tivemos amor antes,**_

_**nós poderíamos tê-lo novamente**_

_**( Lost without your love – Bread )**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Espero que gostem da fic, foi feita de coração pra minha irmã, e devo dizer, que foi um desafio escrever uma fic com tantos caps sobre o lobinho, mas acho que está apreciável. À todas minhas amigas de MSN um beijo enorme, outros grandes para Muri e Et. Obrigada pelo carinho!

Amo vcs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – O Lobo**

Mia entrou num ambiente mal iluminado e empoeirado, onde havia vários pedaços de madeira pelos cantos. Esgueirou-se para fora do aposento evitando fazer barulho, afinal, não sabia se a casa possuía algum habitante clandestino. Olhava para tudo com uma atenção redobrada e um receio inexplicável.

Pé ante pé, ela atravessou o corredor escuro até chegar a uma escada de madeira de aparência um tanto quanto duvidosa. Mia avançou num passo firme para o primeiro degrau, que rangeu sob seus pés. Uma lâmina gelada atravessou seu estômago, o frio dominou seus nervos, se houvesse mais alguém na casa fôra alertado de sua presença.

Parou ante a possibilidade de estar em perigo, e dizendo para si mesma que estava muito impressionada com as manchetes dos jornais trouxas, continuou a subir a escada. Tentando evitar que mais qualquer ruído escapasse das madeiras decrépitas que ainda mantinham em pé aquela construção, e chegou ao andar de cima.

Entrou no aposento a sua frente onde várias carcaças de animais estavam sobre o chão. Apesar da cena estranha, não achou mais nada que pudesse indicar que tipo de animal de maior porte estivesse abrigado ali. Perto de um esqueleto escuro do que possivelmente foi um armário firme, achou alguns cobertores velhos e bolorentos, mas que serviriam para aquecê-la até que aquela tempestade de neve passasse. Com frio e cansada, adormeceu.

A noite já ia alta quando acordou, o estômago roncando, pacientemente se levantou e foi até uma brecha nas madeiras da janela, e olhando para fora percebeu que a nevasca diminuíra, e quase já não existia. Ajeitou a capa sobre os ombros e tomou o caminho de volta ao porão. Precisava chegar a Hogwarts e tentar encontrar respostas de como havia ido parar ali, mas antes que conseguisse sair pela fresta alguma coisa obstruiu sua visão do mundo lá fora.

Uma grande mancha negra cobriu a passagem por entre as madeiras. Alguma coisa agora se contorcia e urrava bem a sua frente. Seus olhos castanhos estavam presos à figura distorcida e desconhecida. Era certamente o habitante da casa, e a julgar pelas carcaças no aposento lá em cima, não era humano. A fera, ela pode perceber, era grande, o que fez seu coração acelerar e suas pernas não lhe obedecerem. Os lábios rubros perderam a cor e um frio intenso parecia ter se apossado de todos os seus nervos, paralisando-os. Quando enfim conseguiu uma breve resposta de suas pernas, retornou correndo ao aposento do andar cima.

O desespero assolava seus pensamentos. Mia pegou um pedaço de madeira de um bom tamanho jogado a um canto e se escondeu na penumbra do quarto. Controlava sua respiração para que a fera não a ouvisse, aterrorizada, ela escutava os degraus da escada rangerem. O ruído se tornou mais próximo, um vulto entrou no aposento, não parecia tão grande e assustador quanto ela havia visto. Fosse o que fosse, se posicionou de costas para ela, e num impulso de defesa, Mia desfechou um golpe certeiro sobre a nuca de seu oponente.

O corpo foi ao chão num baque surdo no mesmo instante em que ela largava o pedaço de madeira ao lado dele, e levava as mãos aos lábios. Diante de seus olhos, ela viu o rosto suado de Remus surgir desacordado. Remus, o homem que a chamava nos sonhos, o homem por trás do lobo. Mia sabia quem ele era, talvez o conhece-se melhor do que ninguém, mas para ela sempre fora um sonho... Um sonho que se transformou em realidade e estava caído no chão daquele quarto. Olhos dela brilharam apavorados. Num primeiro instante não conseguiu fazer nada, a não ser assimilar cada detalhe da cena, mas depois de segundos caiu de joelhos ao lado do homem aos seus pés.

Afastando os poucos fios de cabelos castanhos que cobriam o rosto dele, ela passou os dedos delicadamente sobre a face, estava tão úmida. Era como se ele tivesse empreendido uma corrida até o esconderijo. Olhou seu estado, as roupas rasgadas sobre a pele clara, os vários cortes e arranhões no corpo magro, seu coração se comprimiu dentro do peito. Fechando os olhos ela compreendeu o que aquelas carcaças faziam ali espalhadas sobre o assoalho; compreendeu o que era a imensa mancha escura do lado de fora da casa. Ela o vira várias vezes em seus sonhos, o mesmo rosto, a mesma dor.

Era o homem a quem chamava de Remus, e o qual ela vira inúmeras vezes se transformar em lobo diante de seus olhos, nos seus sonhos. A realidade que agora estava a sua frente não a assustou, ela a conhecia muito bem. Mia passou as mãos sobre os músculos do tórax enquanto sentia seu rosto molhado de lágrimas, contornou o pescoço e subiu as lábios. _Como alguém tão lindo pode se transformar naquilo?_ – saiu num murmúrio sofrido. Ela já o vira se transformando em lobisomem, mas nunca achou que fosse real, nunca achou que aquele sofrimento todo pudesse vir de uma pessoa só.

Mia inclinou seu rosto sobre o dele para sentir-lhe a respiração, tinha voltado ao normal. Percebeu-lhe os lábios entreabertos e num impulso, beijou-os. O simples e quente contato entre eles fez com que Lupin abrisse seus olhos. Ela não percebera, mas as mãos dele subiram até sua nuca prendendo-se entre os fios de cabelos castanhos e trouxe-a para os lábios dele. As línguas passearam sensuais dentro de suas bocas úmidas, explorando cada espaço, cada sensação. Quando finalmente se afastaram, os olhos dele perderam-se na figura feminina e uma palavra brotou em sua boca:

- Mia – Lupin levantou sua mão até tocar o rosto acima do seu. Os olhos estavam úmidos. Sonhara com aquele rosto, como desejara que ela viesse, como pedira à Merlin que sua doce Mary surgisse na sua frente e o arrancasse da escuridão que se apossava de seu ser. A pele macia recebeu seu toque gentilmente, e ele a sentiu real, tão real quanto qualquer coisa naquela casa. Beijou-lhe as mãos, novamente sentindo a quentura de sua pele, e uma vez ele murmurou: - Mia.

Apesar de assustada ao ver que ele a conhecia, ela retribuiu seu carinho com um sorriso, e disse baixo, quase num sussurro:

- Desculpe-me.

Lupin apenas a encarou brevemente e a puxou de volta para um longo beijo. Sem ter como fugir, sem querer realmente fugir Mia se deixou levar pelos lábios que tomaram os dela sem permissão. Eram movidos apenas pelo desejo de sorvê-los, um ao outro, totalmente.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Um grande beijo em todas! Brigadão Muri pela review fofa! Amo vcs!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III – Mágica e Trouxas

A noite passou rápida e a aurora do novo dia surgiu pelas frestas de madeira da janela. O aposento se iluminou apesar da pouca claridade, e os pálidos raios de sol tocaram a os olhos de Mia. Tivera sonhos tão bons enquanto estava dormindo e sentia-se tão protegida no calor daqueles braços, que seu corpo agora estava refeito. Instintivamente procurou a quentura do corpo que a abrigava, mas notou o vazio que tomara conta ao seu lado.

Levantou-se e procurou por toda a casa. Não havia sinal de que houvesse mais alguém ali. Num suspiro profundo ela voltou até o aposento que lhe servira de quarto e colocou a capa sobre os ombros. Tinha a sensação estranha de que talvez tivesse sonhado com tudo, a fadiga que os acontecimentos do dia anterior lhe provocaram, podia ter sido o suficiente para que sua mente elocubrasse tais situações.

Tomou o caminho do porão, passou pelas frestas de madeira e saiu para o ar fresco da manhã. Assim que tocou o chão pode ver as marcas de pés enormes e teve, então, a certeza de que não sonhara. No entanto, uma pergunta surgia na sua mente: _Por que ele fugira?_ E olhando o caminho que ainda tinha que seguir subiu o capuz e se pôs a caminhar. Em Hogwarts encontraria suas respostas. Respostas de onde estava realmente, e qual a ligação entre Dumbledore e Remus.

O caminho foi longo até os portões de ferro da Escola, e mais longo ainda foi o tempo que ficou parada esperando que alguém os abrisse. Um homem fora dos padrões normais de altura e largura apareceu sorrindo, e abriu os imensos portões para ela. O homenzarrão se apresentou como Hagrid, e ela fez o mesmo, logo depois lhe perguntou por Dumbledore. Com um outro largo sorriso ele disse que a levaria ao encontro de alguém que pudesse atendê-la já que o diretor não se encontrava na escola.

Durante todo o tempo que percorreram a estrada cheia de teixos ele manteve uma conversa agradável, e Mia notou que a escola era na realidade um grande castelo com torres altas. Tinha que admitir para si mesma que aquilo tudo estava começando a assustá-la.

Assim que penetrou no interior frio do castelo, Hagrid a levou por corredores que não pareciam subir, e sim descer para o interior da terra. As pedras das paredes agora emanavam frio e a única claridade existente vinha dos archotes que surgiam nos corredores. Dobraram mais uma vez à esquerda e Mia teve a sensação de estar completamente perdida. Uma grande porta de madeira escura surgiu do lado esquerdo do corredor e a mão grande e pesada do homem que a acompanhava desceu sobre ela, fazendo-a tremer.

Uma voz fria e autoritária partiu de dentro das paredes dando autorização para que entrassem no aposento. Hagrid tomou a frente, tapando-lhe praticamente a visão do interior da sala. Tudo o que via eram prateleiras repletas de vidros a uma parede, e na outra uma enorme estante cheia de livros. Aquele era definitivamente o escritório mais sombrio que entrara em toda sua vida. Havia coisas muito estranhas dentro de cada vidro e outras que ela preferia nem olhar, ou emitir qualquer parecer.

Ante aquela visão de potes de vidros dispostos milimétricamente a mesma distância e rotulados nas prateleiras, a aparência fria e soturna dos corredores e agora, a voz que chegava ao seu ouvido, só poderia estar sonhando com aquilo tudo. Um homem de cabelos negros e compridos com uma aparência oleosa estava debruçado sobre pilhas de papéis e livros, e mal se virou para olhá-los. Um arrepio correu sua espinha ao ouvi-lo falar:

- O que o traz aqui, Hagrid? – disse seco como de costume, Snape. – Espero que nenhum problema em suas aulas. Ia ser difícil explicar qualquer coisa com Dumbledore fora da escola.

- Não, professor – respondeu com um sorriso arreganhado entre a barba espessa. – Encontrei uma moça nos portões que desejava falar com o diretor, mas como Dumbledore não se encontra e a professora Minerva está dando aula, achei melhor trazê-la até aqui.

- Eu espero que seja algo urgente – disse bufando e num azedume cruel – Tenho muito que fazer ainda. Vamos, onde está a moça?

Mia deu um passo para fora da sombra de Hagrid e colocou-se à frente do professor de poções. Os olhos negros caíram sobre ela como os de uma águia sobre sua presa. Analisou detidamente a moça de cabelos ondulados castanhos escuros parada no meio do seu escritório. Por um breve momento achou que já a conhecia, mas ao detectar a falta de magia nela, afastou este pensamento.

- Devemos estar na temporada de visitação trouxa. – ele esbravejou – Como se não bastasse uma, agora temos duas visitantes trouxas! Isso não para nunca? – A pergunta foi feita para alguém ou algo que Mia não conseguia ver, e por isso mesmo não foi respondida por nenhum dos presentes. Num tom de fúria latente, ele continuou: - Pode deixar-nos Hagrid. – O guarda-caça se virou para sair, enquanto Snape dirigia-se á ela: – Sou todo ouvidos... Por acaso também escreve fanfictions?

- Como? O que disse? – ela balbuciou sem entender nada. – _Ele deveria me perguntar quem_ _sou, isso sim_. – pensou antes de ouvi-lo falar novamente.

- Já vi que a situação é mais complicada – um sorriso malicioso aflorou em seus lábios – Por acaso saberia me dizer seu nome?

- Sim, Mia – ela disse firme, mas continuava hesitante diante do rumo da conversa. E com cautela acrescentou: – O que é trouxa?

- Pessoas como você, que não possuem magia – Snape adotara um semblante sério ao ouvir a pergunta dela. Depois de alguns minutos, voltou ao seu tom habitual: – Daqui a pouco teremos grupos inteiros de trouxas aqui... Andando pelos corredores, assistindo aulas. Diga-me como veio parar aqui?

- Bom, eu pensava que alguém aqui pudesse me dizer isso. – respondeu calmamente.

- Escute aqui, senhorita. – seu tom agora era mordaz – Eu não controlo a entrada de trouxas nesse mundo, nem tampouco faço chaves de portais e as distribuo por aí a qualquer um que esteja interessado em aventuras! – Snape se levantara, dera um soco na mesa e andara até ela parando a sua frente. – Acredite-me, uma trouxa em minha vida já me causa problemas demais.

- Escute-me você, professor – ela rebateu no mesmo tom – Como se chama?

- Severus Snape – disse ríspido, e depois com sarcasmo completou: – Professor de Poções de Hogwarts

- Bom, professor Snape, não faço a mínima idéia de como vim parar aqui e não sabia que existia essa coisa de magia. – falava agora impondo sua voz – Até a cinco minutos atrás, eu não sabia que era uma trouxa e existia um mundo mágico, aliás eu acho isso tudo uma loucura! Será que eu não poderia simplesmente falar com Dumbledore?

- Terá que esperar, senhorita. – disse frio – O diretor está fora da escola, e não serei eu a pajear mais uma trouxa.

- Então existem outras pessoas como eu aqui? Trouxas, não é? – foi a vez de Mia sorrir e responder com um cinismo evidente na voz – Já devia estar acostumado com as visitas.

- Não, Srta. Mia. – respondeu irritado. – Não é permitida visita de trouxas, assim como não é permitido que nos envolvamos com vocês. Por isso o mundo mágico não lhe parece real, não nos deixamos ver, apenas existimos num tempo e espaço igual ao seu. – disse irônico – Infelizmente, às vezes temos esses... contra-tempos. Alguns fáceis de se arrumar, outros nem tanto – sua voz perdeu o tom, era quase um sussurro – Há quanto tempo está aqui?

- Um dia – respondeu.

- Teve contato com alguém além de Hagrid? – Snape falava calmamente, analisando-a.

- Bom, – ela disse hesitante – tirando um homem chamado Remus, mais ninguém.

- Remus Lupin? – a surpresa dele era evidente, e sua raiva posterior, também – Como exatamente isso aconteceu?

- Eu estava em Hogsmead... – Mia começou a explicar.

- Estava? – disse arqueando a sobrancelha ao interrompê-la.

- Sim. Foi lá que eu apareci, se é que posso chamar uma coisa assim de aparecimento. – continuou sua explicação sobre sua aventura até ali. – Eu simplesmente estava lá na neve e com frio, e então vi uma casa abandonada e achei que seria um bom lugar para passar a noite. A nevasca ontem foi intensa, eu não conseguiria chegar até Hogwarts com toda aquela neve, e resolvi me abrigar lá. – ela engoliu em seco e continuou: – Como você sabe ele é um lobisomem, e acho que está usando aquele lugar como esconderijo. – e sem esperar por resposta concluiu – Foi assim que o conheci, mas hoje de manhã ele já não estava mais lá. Então, eu vim para cá atrás de respostas.

- È inacreditável como vocês duas conseguem ter a mesma facilidade para se colocarem em encrencas – ele rosnou baixinho batendo com o punho cerrado no tampo de madeira, e depois continuou num tom mais alto: – Presumo que tenha lido os livros e saiba sobre o professor Lupin através deles?

- Livros? – disse Mia.

Mia o olhou surpresa, e viu ele bufar com o fracasso obtido.

- Sinto muito, senhorita. – Snape agora parecia cansado e disse num tom mais baixo do que de costume – Não posso dar as respostas que deseja, terá que esperar pelo diretor.

- Mas você disse que há outros trouxas aqui – Mia começou a falar suavemente com medo da reação de Snape. Sinceramente ele era intragável e não entendia como conseguia ser professor. Assim mesmo, acrescentou: - Não sabe como eles vieram parar aqui?

- Ela – ele a corrigiu, enquanto fitava as janelas do aposento.

- Não sabe como ela veio para aqui? – refez a pergunta usando o pronome correto, e acrescentou: - Parece que você a conhece bem.

Snape estava imóvel em frente às janelas encantadas do seu escritório. Aparentemente fitava os flocos de neve que recomeçava cair nos gramados da escola. Mia notou que o olhar dele, no entanto, estava perdido muito além dos pontos brancos. Esperou pela resposta, enquanto analisava o homem a sua frente. Não passava dos 37 anos, os cabelos negros caíam sobre os ombros, tinha um nariz adunco e os olhos pretos como ônix. Seus olhos desviaram da figura dele, quando percebeu que ele iria responder-lhe.

- Sim eu a conheço bem... - a voz era baixa e sofrida.

Mia teve pena do homem a sua frente, ele agora parecia mais humano. Pelo menos demonstrava ter sentimentos pela tal trouxa.

- Srta. Mia – ele recomeçou a falar. Sua voz era pausada: - Eu não sei como ela veio parar aqui. Nem eu, e nem o diretor também... Estamos tentando descobrir.

- Talvez nossas aparições estejam ligadas – cogitou.

- Não acredito. – Os olhos negros dele agora se fixavam nas chamas crepitantes da lareira. – Contudo, eu vou levá-la para onde poderá encontrar o que procura. Lá ao menos estará segura e ao lado de um amigo – acrescentou isso com certo desdém.

- Vou conhecer a tal trouxa? – ela perguntou evitando mostrar ansiedade.

- Não. – a voz saiu baixa e contida, mas denotava tristeza – Minha esposa não mora lá. – um leve perfume de pitangas encheu seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe – disse constrangida – Não queria causar-lhe embaraço. Eu não imaginava que fosse casado como uma trouxa – Mia teve uma vontade grande de sorrir ao ouvir isso, mas o brilho no olhar dele era escuro e dolorido. Aquele homem já fizera muitas coisas ruins, ela podia sentir, coisas horríveis. No entanto, ele sofria por dentro, sua tristeza era palpável. Havia um peso grande em seu coração que ele escondia de todos usando aquele jeito frio e distante.

– Você encontrará o professor Lupin e com um pouco de sorte, algumas explicações. Eu, ele e mais alguns amigos teremos um encontro com Dumbledore hoje à noite. – rebateu frio, encerrando o assunto.

- Obrigada. – disse num sussurro.

Mia viu Snape se encaminhar para a lareira e o olhou desconfiada. Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e ela ofereceu a sua, um segundo depois sentia ser puxada para todos os lados. Decididamente aquilo era horrível, fosse o que fosse.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Amores, obrigada pelo carinho!!!! Tina vlw pelas reviews fofas! Amo todas vcs de coração!!! Bjos estalados.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV - A casa do Largo

Não demoraram muito para chegarem no Largo Grimauld. Snape desceu a rua na frente de Mia. Ela pode ver quando ele retirou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho amarelado do bolso, e antes de passá-lo a ela, deu um longo suspiro. Tudo em que ele pensava no momento era que fizera isso há pouco tempo atrás e depois disso, sua vida modificara abruptamente. Uma vez mais ele tinha a incumbência de levar uma trouxa até a sede da Ordem, os pensamentos giraram em sua mente e flutuaram até a Mansão Prince. Um segundo depois, afastava-os e fixava seu olhar no de Mia, estendendo-lhe o pergaminho.

- Leia – ordenou. – e concentre-se no que está escrito, entendeu?

Entrementes, Mia não percebera nada, estava entregue aos seus pensamentos e a Lupin. Apenas vislumbrou a severidade das linhas de expressão do rosto dele ao devolver-lhe o pergaminho para vê-lo fazer desaparecer. Já estava se acostumando aquelas coisas estranhas. Mia fechou os olhos e falou para si mesma: - Concentre-se! Ao abri-los pode ver a escada desagastada da entrada do número 12 surgir a sua frente. Uma sensação de ansiedade se apossou dela, sentia como se tivesse seus 15 anos de idade e estivesse a ponto de encontrar o paquera da escola. Foi então que a sensação morna se tornou gelada, percorrendo suas veias, deixando-a em pânico. Mais do qualquer coisa, precisava descobrir como fora parar ali.

Quando deu por si, já haviam entrado na casa e Snape seguia pelo corredor escuro. Não haviam dado mais que dez passos, e o viu interromper a marcha e virar-se para ela dizendo quase num rosnado:

- Espere aqui. – era decididamente uma ordem.

Mia o viu sumir no que deveria ser a porta de algum aposento e aguardou que ele voltasse no que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Cerca de meia hora depois, ela pode ouvir um farfalhar de vestes indicando que alguém surgiria no corredor. O vulto escuro ergueu-se na frente dela, mas ao invés de ver Snape, Mia encontrou os doces olhos de Lupin.

Amavelmente ele a conduziu para dentro do aposento, e Mia entrou no que lhe pareceu ser uma cozinha. O aposento estava esfumaçado, mas ela pode ver que não havia mais ninguém ali. _Mas o que o tal Snape fizera_ _para desaparecer daquele jeito_ – o pensamento cruzou sua mente curiosa um segundo antes de Lupin indicar-lhe uma cadeira murmurando de leve - Sente-se, por favor. Ela obedeceu enquanto Lupin se aproximava do fogão pegando a chaleira. Ele encheu a xícara a frente de Mia, de um líquido fumegante e fez o mesmo para si, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Está a procura de respostas, não é? – disse sem fitá-la.

- Sim. – balbuciou.

- Acha que as encontrará aqui? – ele levou a xícara aos lábios sorvendo um grande gole de chá.

- É o que eu espero... – ela deixou a frase inacabada e colocou as mãos trêmulas em volta da xícara.

- O ser humano sempre busca resposta para tudo que lhe acontece... – Lupin baixou a xícara e a fitou – No entanto, senhorita Mia, existem coisas que estão além da nossa compreensão.

A xícara de Mia estava a meia altura entre seus lábios e a mesa, mas os olhos dela estavam presos aos dele e sem perceber como, a xícara se espatifou em mil pedaços diante de ambos. Ela não sentiu o fio fino de sangue escorrer pelo seu dedo, mas sentiu quando os dedos dele deslizaram sobre a sua pele impedindo-o de prosseguir. Sentiu a leve pressão que ele fez sobre o corte e depois o som do feitiço cicatrizante, para ela algumas palavras em latim. Como se acordasse de um transe, Mia se levantou de um pulo e ele também.

- Desculpe, eu não queria... – ela sussurrou transtornada.

- Acontece – Lupin havia se aproximado - È apenas uma xícara, nada demais – A mão dela ainda estava presa na dele. Mia sentiu ele subir as mãos até seus ombros e dizer baixo: - Acalme-se.

- Dumbledore... – Mia disse com dificuldade, o ar lhe faltava com a proximidade dele.

- Ele só virá amanhã. Lamento, mas a reunião de hoje foi adiada. – Ele viu Mia fechar os olhos e concluiu: - Você estará segura aqui.

- Eu não posso ficar. – Abriu os olhos encarando os dele.

- Por que não? – ele sorriu – Tem algum encontro?

- Não – respondeu incerta. – Só que tudo parece estranho e confuso. Eu não entendo como posso ter entrado num mundo mágico, e tenho...

- Tem medo de mim? – Os olhos cor de mel a fitavam pálidos e contidos.

Os olhos de Mia turvaram, as lágrimas desceram em pares e Lupin se afastou. Seu corpo retrocedeu até o fogão, os olhos desviaram para o chão, mudos. Ela percebeu, andou calmamente até ele e levou a mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-o.

- Não tenho medo de você – disse calma.

- Deveria – ele rebateu – Por isso eu saí da casa ontem daquela forma. Você não devia estar aqui, nunca devia ter me conhecido, Mia.

- Foi por isso que eu vim – seus rostos estavam próximos – Porque você me chamou...

Ela deslizou a mão sobre o pescoço descendo até os ombros, enquanto sentiu-o percorrer o caminho até sua nuca entrelaçando alguns fios de cabelos dela nos dedos. Os lábios se aproximaram pouco a pouco, sentindo-se, provando-se, explorando-se, devorando-se. As mãos ansiosas desceram até o nó da capa, desfazendo-o com agilidade depois deslizaram gentis sobre o tecido fino da camisola. Mia sentiu seu corpo reagir.

Buscou em si um pouco de sanidade para controlar seus desejos, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi lançar ao chão a camisa que ele vestia. Suas mãos agora descreviam um balé sobre a pele branca e os músculos rígidos do tórax dele. Com um leve sorriso, ela se viu deixando os lábios dele e descendo os seus até lá. Cada toque sobre a pele dele lhe causava um estremecimento e ela pode sentir, passo a passo, ele perder a razão.

O tecido fino de sua camisola deixou de ser empecilho, as mãos dele agora corriam livres sobre a sua pele. Explorando, acariciando, deleitando-se. Os lábios úmidos tocaram seus seios no mesmo instante em que os dedos retiravam sua calcinha, estimulando-a, acendendo-a, penetrando-a. Quando ele a deixou, os dois arquejavam ferozmente, no instinto primário seus corpos procuraram um ao outro mais uma vez. A necessidade de se possuírem completamente aflorava a cada centímetro que de pele sensível aos seus desejos.

Lupin deitou-a sobre a mesa, debruçando-se sobre ela, as mãos agora selvagens percorriam seu corpo numa avidez luxuriosa. Os dentes lhe mordiam os ombros, os seios, o ventre, as pernas, até chegarem ao seu sexo e a língua úmida se tornar implacável levando-a quase ao clímax. Ele parou, voltou seu rosto até o dela. Mia estava com os lábios abertos, a respiração acelerada, ele sorriu. Desceu seus lábios até a orelha dela e sussurrou: - Peça.

Os olhos castanhos dela pararam sobre ele, quem estava no comando agora, era a fera. Os olhos de Lupin cintilavam, as feições estavam contraídas e um sorriso cínico brincou em seus lábios. Novamente ele falou, enquanto afastava as pernas dela: - _Vamos, Mia... Peça... Agora_ - era um apelo ronronado que chegava aos seus ouvidos e seu corpo atendeu o chamado tremendo nas mãos dele, e finalmente as palavras brotaram de seus lábios: _- Eu o quero..._ – e agarrando-lhe os cabelos, o trouxe para um longo beijo, conduzindo-o passo a passo, trançando suas pernas envolta dos quadris dele e num movimento único e intenso, enterrou-o dentro de si. Seus corpos se preencheram de um prazer mútuo e o suor deles verteu em gotas sobre o tampo de madeira da mesa.

O peso dele caiu sobre ela e as bocas novamente se encontraram num último fôlego, num beijo terno. Os olhos de Lupin penetraram nos dela, intensos, enquanto ele murmurava: - _Minha Mia, Minha Mary..._ – afagando-lhe os cabelos castanhos.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews fofas! Agradeço a Tina por todo carinho deixado aqui e na Por sua Causa. Bjokas! Boa Páscoa e que o coelho adoce a vida de todas com seu chocolate! Amo vcs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5** – **A Verdade**.

Os olhos dela abriram preguiçosamente evitando a claridade que o sol palidamente lançava pelas frestas da janela. A compreensão de que estava deitada sobre lençóis macios veio aos poucos. Ela se ajeitou irrequieta na cama, não havia resquícios de que estivera com Lupin na noite anterior exceto na sua memória.

Sua camisola se fora e agora ela estava vestida com uma camisa de mangas compridas masculina, talvez esse fosse o sinal de que não sonhara com nada daquilo. Um certo pânico se apoderou de seus sentidos, precisava encontrar respostas para o fato de estar vivenciando tudo aquilo. Não lhe importava se outra trouxa já estivera ali, ou se ainda estava, ela precisava de respostas já.

Foi assim que desceu as escadas até a cozinha escondida dentro do, sobretudo. Não havia sinal de que alguém estava na casa, a não ser ela própria. Soltando um longo suspiro se deixou cair na cadeira ao seu lado, sentia-se agora só e perdida. Um leve estalido as suas costas a fez olhar por sobre o ombro, e entre as lágrimas que ainda não caiam, pode ver a figura de Dumbledore se destacar do fundo escuro da cozinha. Sinceramente, o senhor que estava na sua frente parecia saído de um conto de fadas, era exatamente como ouvira seu pais falarem dele: Cabelos e longas barbas prateadas, um sorriso bondoso e olhos intensamente azuis.

- Bom dia, senhorita. – a voz dele calma e pausada encheu de calor o aposento. – Espero não tê-la assustado, não foi essa minha intenção. Deixe-me apresentar, sou Albus Dumbledore.

- Não me assustou, professor – disse baixo – Eu o esperava mais tarde, e devo admitir que me causou uma certa tranqüilidade vê-lo. Estava me perguntando o que fazer sozinha. – as lágrimas novamente embaçaram-lhe a visão – Longe do meu mundo, das minhas coisas... Lá eu sei como me defender, mas e aqui?

- Eu a compreendo, Mia – seu tom era apaziguador, e ele continuou: - A primeira vista esse mundo pode lhe parecer estranho, mas acredite em mim, você tem mais força aqui do que entre aqueles que você estava. – Ele pigarreou e se aproximou dela mantendo a conversa no mesmo tom – E posso lhe assegurar que, no momento, você será mais útil ficando conosco e estará mais segura também.

Os olhos de Mia encararam os azuis dele, no entanto Dumbledore mantinha aquela expressão bondosa e paternal que fazia qualquer pessoa se sentir segura e querida. Ela observou o rosto com a longa barba prata aproximar-se mais do seu e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, enquanto ele estendia uma xícara de chocolate em sua direção. Mia estava tão absorta na presença dele e no que ela lhe provocava, que nem o viu conjurar a bebida.

- Agora, que você está se sentindo um pouco melhor, talvez queira saber como veio parar aqui, não? – ele lhe sorria abertamente por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

Mia acenou levemente com a cabeça enquanto sorvia um gole da deliciosa bebida quente. Ele tinha razão, estava bem mais calma.

- Naturalmente, você é leiga sobre o nosso mundo, mas eu gostaria de lhe perguntar se sabe o sentido real da palavra aborto? – disse com uma calma palpável.

Tomada pelo susto ela posou a xícara bruscamente sobre a mesa, e num abrir e fechar de lábios, não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Dumbledore então prosseguiu:

- Creio que posso interpretar isso como um sim. – os olhos azuis brilharam ao encontrar os dela e completar: - Então, permita-me lhe oferecer um pouco mais dessa deliciosa bebida quente – apontou a varinha para a xícara dela adicionando mais chocolate ao seu interior -, e contar-lhe uma longa história... Posso?

Mia acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto seus pensamentos divagavam mais que nunca.

- Há anos atrás, não muitos é claro, existia uma família muito querida em nosso mundo. Uma família tradicional chamada Spencer, infelizmente, depois que Voldemort surgiu, nada ficou como antes e esta família em especial, foi dizimada.** –** curioso ele a fitou, mas só pode constatar que ela prestava-lhe muita atenção. – Pelo menos é o que pareceu, e foi divulgado avidamente pelos jornais. Entretanto, eu sou forçado a garantir que a última Spencer ainda está viva e bem na minha frente.

Mia o olhava assustada, mas depois de alguns instantes, sorriu.

- Espero que não me leve a mal, professor, mas... – disse calmamente.

- Oh, não, não... Eu compreendo perfeitamente seu assombro. – devolveu-lhe o sorriso – Deixe que lhe conte a sua história. Na realidade, eu poderia tentar restituir-lhe suas memórias, mas temo que isso não possa ser feito, e se assim fosse, seria de alguma forma muito chocante para você, então, eu mesmo gostaria de relatar os fatos. – Mia não se pronunciou, mas o fitava com olhos assustados – Eu peço que você preste muita atenção no que vou lhe contar. Comecemos por um casal apaixonado, Sarah e James Spencer, eles tiveram uma única filha, a quem deram o nome de Mary. Infelizmente a jovem perdeu seus pais cedo demais, tendo que ir morar com os tios Francis e Adam Spencer. Por motivos evidentes, pelo menos para mim, já que a filha presenciou a morte trágica dos pais, Mary nunca desenvolveu dons mágicos. - Ele tomou fôlego para prosseguir - Não que os tios a considerassem assim, mas a menina era oficialmente um aborto, e renegada pelas famílias mais antigas. Os tios praticamente a escondiam dos olhos de todos para que não sofresse nenhuma represália, e quis Merlin que eu estivesse a frente de Hogwarts quando ela obteve idade para freqüentar a escola. – Mia não piscava. – A muito custo consegui obter o consentimento de Adam e Francis para tal intento, e acredito que durante o tempo que Mary esteve conosco foi protegida e amada. Entrementes, Voldemort começou a ganhar muito poder e como talvez você já tenha adivinhado, ele caçou os que não lhe prestavam obediência, ainda mais bruxos não bem-nascidos e outros tantos. – Seus olhos azuis posaram sobre a figura de Mia que cada vez mais se tornava assustada - Com medo, e sem ter como protegerem Mary, os Spencer me procuraram para que eu os auxiliasse em escondê-la. A princípio, eles queriam lhe mandar para seus parentes no mundo trouxa, a família de Sir Edward John Spencer. Eu me opus inteiramente, ela não estaria protegida na Inglaterra, e contra vontade eles concordaram em mandá-la para um casal de amigos meus. Mary foi para o Brasil com 17 anos e a memória devidamente substituída por outra.

Um silêncio os envolveu, durante o qual Mia parecia assimilar cada detalhe da história. Sua mente rodopiava, perguntas surgiam e por vezes ela entreabriu os lábios para perguntar, mas não o fez imediatamente. Os olhos atentos do diretor analisavam cada uma dessas reações, até que o silêncio foi quebrado pela voz feminina.

- Então, eu me chamo Mary? – balbuciou – Não que seja uma grande diferença para meu nome, mas essa história toda é tão estranha. Não pode me pedir que eu aceite de uma hora para outra, do nada. – ela o encarou – Eu nunca desenvolvi nenhuma magia no tempo em que fiquei em Hogwarts, professor?

- Minha querida, você sofreu um baque muito grande com a perda de seus pais. È natural que exista um bloqueio, mas você tem razão em fazer essa pergunta. – ele sorriu – Você se saiu muito bem com os feitiços da mente. Quando você mantinha vínculos afetivos com alguém, você ficava ligada a mente dela. Você era capaz de sentir o que ela sentia, ver o que ela via, uma coisa fascinante devo acrescentar, mas perigosa se não se souber controlar.

- E eu conseguia me controlar? – perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Você aprendeu. – ele lhe sorriu paternalmente – E acredito que tenha sido esse tipo de ligação que fez você vir até aqui. Não foi qualquer pessoa que a trouxe, foi alguém que esteve presente em boa parte dessa sua busca e descoberta. Alguém que desde que você entrou na escola me ajudou a vigiá-la, protegê-la... – Dumbledore a fitou por momentos que pareciam infinitos, até completar: - Você tinha uma maneira muito especial de sentir a angústia dessa pessoa, e muitas vezes foi ao seu encontro sem se importar como o perigo que corria. A sua magia conseguia mantê-lo seguro de si mesmo.

- Remus... – a voz saiu embargada enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. Com a visão turvada ela fitou o diretor, e disse: - Eu o deixei esse tempo todo sozinho, sofrendo?

- Não havia escolha, srta. Mia – disse calmo – Assim como foi imprudente ele tê-la trazido nesse momento. Eu sou capaz de entender o motivo de tal feito, mas você ainda corre perigo. O mundo bruxo ainda é para você, o último esconderijo.

- Há meses que vejo coisas em meus sonhos, ouço vozes, já estava me achando louca por pensar num homem que nunca vira! – o tom dela era duro – E agora, depois de me contar tudo isso, o senhor espera que eu volte? Eu creio que não professor. Quero apenas minhas memórias de volta.

- Eu não posso devolver realmente sua memória, senhorita. – sua voz denotava tristeza e compreensão – Entretanto, posso mostrar-lhe as minhas, e isso a fará compreender melhor os fatos. Gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas por causar essa confusão em sua vida, eu nunca fui um tolo de achar que meus atos não me trariam tais conseqüências, mas mesmo assim eu preferi enfrentá-las deixando-a segura todo esse tempo.

- Não o culpo por nada, mas me sinto muito confusa ainda. – Os olhos dela estavam tristes – Eu queria entender mais sobre mim mesma, me conhecer...

- Eu acho que tem uma pessoa que pode ajudá-la nisso – ele deu uma tossidela de leve – Alguém que está na sala neste momento, e aflito como você. Posso chamá-lo?

- Não precisa diretor, estou aqui. – a voz de Lupin encheu o ambiente fazendo Mia encará-lo. As lágrimas escorreram enquanto os olhos dele turvaram.

Sem dizer nada, Albus Dumbledore deixou a cozinha e aparatou.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Bjokas estaladas em todas. Amo vcs e naum me canso nunca de agradecer por vcs existirem!!!! Bjos fofos para Muri, Tina e Rebeca . Bjoka grande e fofa para a Ety. Lud e Angie.

Obrigada por tudo!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI - Destino

Minutos ainda se passaram silenciosos até que Lupin o rompesse. Momentos em que seus olhos ficaram presos aos dela, em que sua alma flutuou vendo a menina de onze anos surgir a sua frente com seus cachos castanhos e um sorriso gracioso no rosto. Tudo nela resplandecia, mas ela não fora feita para ele...

Sabia disso desde o início, mas suas emoções o afetavam mais do que a um ser humano comum, e numa bela manhã de inverno se pegou aceitando o convite do diretor para protegê-la. Tinha mais medo do que ele poderia causar a ela do qualquer outra pessoa, no entanto, se tornou extremamente difícil apagar os castanhos de seus pensamentos. Ficou impossível não querer tomar conta dela quando definitivamente entrou em seu coração.

Amar Mary nunca foi difícil, era uma brisa doce da manhã batendo em seu rosto, ou o sol que iluminava seus dias flocados de neve, mas não era para ele que seu amor devia ir. Lupin sabia ou tentava, inutilmente, se convencer disso. A amizade entre eles aconteceu rapidamente. Num único dia se encontraram três vezes na biblioteca, e coincidência ou não, em todos os encontros as pilhas de livros que carregavam foram ao chão, embaralhando-se. Na última vez, foi impossível não conversarem depois das longas gargalhadas.

Observá-la na mesa da Lufa-Lufa passou a ser a distração preferida dele durante as refeições, mas não contava que o de Mary também fizesse o mesmo. Um dia o acaso fez seus olhares se encontrarem, profundos e intensos, não havia mais dúvidas, a amizade exigia um contato maior. Ele precisava manter os olhos sobre a Lufa-Lufa, então a cada aula passou a sentar perto dela e agora não havia um dia em que não a visse sorrir. Seu coração se preencheu daquele sentimento, ela sorria por estar com ele.

As aulas começaram a serem seguidas de longas horas estudando na biblioteca, e quando menos esperou, estava convidando-a para ir a Hogsmead com ele. Mia sorriu e novamente ele se viu inebriado com a quentura daquele sentimento correndo dentro de si. Foi aquele o primeiro Natal que passaram juntos na escola.

Estavam sentados nos jardins olhando a neve e comendo tortas de abóboras, quando os fios de cabelos castanhos dela foram lançados até o rosto de Lupin. Ao afastá-los, percebeu-lhe a suave fragrância de violetas, os dedos os trouxeram mais próximos, e se viu debruçado sobre ela. O rosto perto do seu, sorriu. Não o sorriso que ele estava acostumado a ver, mas um sorriso maroto e divertido. Um sorriso que se transformou em um convite quando ela o desfez, entreabrindo os lábios e oferecendo-os aos dele.

Lupin a fitou por alguns segundos, vendo-a fechar os olhos e se aproximou mais. Seus lábios tocaram aos poucos os dela, sentindo-lhes a textura, depois a quentura, e apesar de trêmulos e inexperientes, a doçura. Um universo de sensações novas se abriu em suas mentes, enquanto as mãos passeavam por seus corpos tentando satisfazê-las.

Foi naquele momento de suas lembranças que Lupin abriu e fechou os olhos, pensando – _Como mostrar a ela toda a intensidade do que se passou entre nós? _– a encarou. Ela não tinha a lembrança do dia em que ele a fizera sua. O gosto que seus corpos deixaram gravados como fogo em sua mente após um momento de entrega total, após uma noite que ele nunca esquecera.

Mia percebeu o embaraço, a dúvida, mas nada do que conseguia pensar podia lhe trazer tranqüilidade. Não sabia muito sobre si mesma naquele mundo, e não sabia nada sobre eles. Era verdade que Lupin sempre a visitara em pensamentos, que nunca foram poucos, mas pelo que Dumbledore expusera, as coisas haviam ido muito além de uma simples amizade. Mia o reconhecera no momento que vira seu vulto na casa abandonada, não temeu o que poderia encontrar, mas era inacreditável que o homem de sua imaginação existisse, e isso a assustou, assim como tudo que sucedeu depois desse encontro.

Ela era uma bruxa, com poucos ou quase nenhum poder, e Lupin era uma peça chave em sua vida. Por isso a ligação profunda, por isso o compartilhamento de alma... Por isso que não se negou á ele. As lembranças da noite anteriores cruzaram sua mente como um raio. Ela conhecia cada parte do corpo daquele homem, ansiara por cada toque, tremera. Nada daquilo aconteceria em condições normais, não com toda aquela intensidade, mas ele sabia conduzi-la por caminhos que não tinha consciência que existisse, encontrara dentro de si uma outra pessoa, que clamava por ele de uma forma desesperada e intensa.

Os olhos dela procuraram os dele, como se quisessem implorar por uma aceitação, e num pedido velado de socorro, eles brilharam. Lupin fingiu não vê-los, ainda não estava pronto... Ou estava?

Não era simplesmente tocar o corpo dela como fizera na noite anterior, era fazê-la sentir que em todos os momentos mais importantes de sua vida ele estivera presente. Como homem, como amigo, como amante, e que não havia no mundo ninguém que a conhecesse melhor do que ele. Nada e nem ninguém poderia roubar deles todos aqueles sentimentos.

Os olhos de Mia novamente buscaram os dele, em castanhos ternos, a ternura que ele conhecia e amava como ninguém. Mia sorriu e Lupin a imitou-a ainda meio constrangido com seus pensamentos e sua tarefa.

- Eu não posso pedir que aceite tudo o que aconteceu entre nós... – disse num tom calmo e controlado, apesar de sua vontade ser a de gritar em plenos pulmões seu desespero –, no entanto, eu não posso mentir ou fingir que nada aconteceu, porque eu passei os melhores momentos de minha vida com você...

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela, e Mia assentiu dizendo:

- Sei que foram os melhores da minha também – a voz dela era suave como música, e Lupin se aproximou dela – Eu poso ter me assustado com tudo que foi revelado, mas sei que se continuasse apenas sonhando com você, sem poder sentir tudo o que me mostrou ontem à noite eu jamais seria feliz. – A mão dele posou suave sobre o rosto dela, acarinhando-a – Sonhei com seu toque, com seu gosto, durante muito tempo... Quase minha vida inteira – os olhos dela turvaram – e não podia mais ficar assim, com o mundo se fechando a minha volta. Eu precisava de vida, e ao contrário do que Dumbledore disse, você não me colocou em perigo. Você me resgatou de mim mesma – os dedos dele enxugaram as lágrimas que brotaram dos olhos dela -, eu precisava de você... Me beija?

Por segundos ele hesitou, mas o brilho nos olhos dela se intensificou e ele não pode fugir do que mais queria naquele momento, um sim a todos os seus pensamentos, um acalanto para seus temores e a certeza de que ela ainda era sua. As memórias podiam não estar lá, mas os sentimentos continuaram vivos por todos esses anos. As bocas se tocaram, devorando-se, não era mais uma questão de tempo, era uma questão de posse.

_**Como eu queria**_

_**(Maná)**_

_**Como eu queria**_

_**Poder viver sem ar**_

_**Como eu queria**_

_**Poder viver sem água**_

_**Me encantaria**_

_**Te querer um pouco menos**_

_**Como eu queria**_

_**Poder viver sem ti**_

_**Mas não posso**_

_**Sinto que morro**_

_**Estou me afogando sem teu amor**_

_**Como eu queria poder viver sem ar**_

_**Como eu queria acalmar minha aflição**_

_**Como eu queria poder viver sem água**_

_**Me encantaria roubar teu coração**_

_**Como poderia**_

_**Um peixe nadar sem água**_

_**Como poderia**_

_**Uma ave voar sem asas**_

_**Como poderia**_

_**A flor crescer sem terra**_

_**Como eu queria**_

_**Poder viver sem ti**_

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Mas não posso**_

_**Sinto que morro**_

_**Estou me afogando sem teu amor**_

_**Como eu queria poder viver sem ar**_

_**Como eu queria acalmar minha aflição**_

_**Como eu queria poder viver sem água**_

_**Me encantaria roubar teu coração**_

_**Como eu queria ter falta de memória**_

_**Como eu queria te guardar em uma gaveta**_

_**Como eu queria nascer de um sopro**_

_**Me encantaria cantar essa música**_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Agradeço à todas de coração pelo carinho e pelas reviews! Desculpe se alguns replys naum chegaram, mas a culpa naum é minha, é do Fftion! Obrigada Muri por sua review fofa! Amos vcs de coração! Ety bjo estalado! Lud bjão! 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII - Elo

Quando colocou os pés no escritório de Dumbledore percebeu a atmosfera cheia de magia. Os quadros nas paredes se mexiam e visitavam um aos outros, sim, porque uma mulher grande e de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo acabava de sair de sua moldura para abraçar a outra, de cabelos pretos, na moldura ao lado. Interiormente, Mia sorriu.

Andou com calma prestando atenção em tudo a sua volta, e seus olhos caíram sobre uma ave com penas avermelhadas empoleirada na mesa de carvalho a sua frente. A ave a mirou com igual curiosidade e soltou um pio agudo, mexendo de leve o bico. Saindo da penumbra feita pelo mezanino, que se localizava acima da mesa, estava o rosto do diretor. Os reluzentes olhos azuis a fitaram sorridente, e Mia falou:

- Boa tarde, diretor – sorriu – vim como me pediu.

- Sim, é claro. – devolveu-lhe o sorriso – Ainda quer saber como era não é mesmo?

- Acho que tenho esse direito, não? – o fitou curiosa.

- Claro que sim – disse calmo –, e eu o dever de mostrá-las. Se tiver a bondade de me acompanhar, podemos fazer um passeio por minhas memórias. – colocou-se de pé, saindo de trás da mesa e indo até uma parede forrada de livros. Mia o seguiu.

Mia o viu erguer a varinha e pronunciar algumas palavras em latim. A estante se moveu dando lugar a uma peça de pedra alta, parecida com uma bacia de pé. Ela pode ver que um líquido prateado se movimentava dentro dela. Dumbledore chegou mais perto, apontou a varinha para sua têmpora e um fio da mesma cor do líquido saiu dela como se atraído pela força do objeto de madeira. O diretor depositou-o dentro do líquido.

Mia assistia a tudo, espantada. Dumbledore pediu para que ela se aproximasse e disse em voz baixa:

- Essa viagem pode lhe parecer estranha, mas tenho certeza que será muito proveitosa – com um sorriso estendeu-lhe o braço, que Mia envolveu gentilmente.

No instante seguinte sentiu o estômago gelar enquanto eles eram, por assim dizer, sorvidos pelo líquido. Ela passeou por várias memórias do diretor, e o desconforto que sentira da primeira vez, se tornou normal. Viu os pais, depois os tios e a si mesma quando estudava em Hogwarts. Era tão estranho ver a si própria, mas ver os seus pais, foi uma emoção que ela não pode controlar e seus olhos turvaram.

Passo a passo, Dumbledore explicou cada uma das suas memórias enquanto transitavam no meio das pessoas que não os viam. Ela começou a encaixar cada coisa no seu lugar, as memórias do diretor com a história contada por Lupin, e viu o quadro de sua vida surgir a sua frente. Cerca de duas horas depois de iniciada a aventura de sua vida, bebericava um delicioso chá com creme. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Pouco tempo depois ela deixou o escritório pela rede de Flu, não sem antes lhe agradecer imensamente pelo que fizera.

Dumbledore a viu sumir na lareira e sentou-se novamente a mesa, acariciando a Fênix. Ele a analisava, era uma moça bonita... Sim, uma moça de cabelos cacheados castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos brilhantes que transmitiam confiança a qualquer um. Um conjunto harmônico que acalmava o coração de um homem trazia-lhe paz e segurança. Lupin tinha motivos de sobra de querê-la por perto.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo, lembrando-se da jovem de cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos castanhos intensos que o procurara há alguns meses. Os olhos transmitiam determinação e força, e o conjunto era doce, tão doce que conseguira quebrar couraça de amargura de um homem. Mulheres diferentes, para homens diferentes e um mesmo propósito. Interiormente, Albus Dumbledore sentia as coisas se assentarem cada uma no seu lugar, apesar de que sabia que o caminho de cada um deles não seria fácil...

Não... Nada era fácil em tempos como aqueles, e isso estava começando a cansá-lo. Iria ao encontro de seu destino ainda esse ano, disso ele tinha certeza. Suspirou, fechando os olhos e cruzando as mãos sobre a barba prateada. Ainda destruiria o anel dos Marvolo naquela noite, mais uma Horcrux fora do caminho, mais um pedaço da alma de Voldemort aniquilado.

No fundo ele queria deixar Harry mais resguardado, só não teria tempo para fazê-lo como devia, então colocaria Severus a frente de tudo... Seus olhos turvaram, tinha medo de não tê-lo deixado tão seguro, tinha escondido muitas coisas do rapaz. Pôs-se de pé e foi até a janela. Vendo a noite cair lá fora, pensou – _Eles se sairão bem... Elas não os deixarão falharem. – _sorriu vendo os flocos de neve caírem.

Longe dali, Mia estava sentada em seu quarto fitando a mesma noite escura com apenas uma diferença, uma lua cheia brilhava no céu e a sensação de vazio a preenchia por dentro. Não vira Lupin desde a noite anterior, depois que ele contara detalhe por detalhe de tudo que viveram juntos quando ainda eram adolescentes.

Não conseguia esquecer os olhos cor de mel dele sobre ela, a intensidade com que eles procuravam por sua aceitação. O gosto que depois provou ao ter os lábios deles nos seus e o cheiro que a pele dele exalava, era inebriante e estranho como cada uma dessas sensações mexiam com ela de forma intensa. Estava entretida em suas lembranças quando uma sensação fria se apossou de sua espinha, um desespero fora do comum e depois a dor.

Uma dor fina e latejante que a fez cair ao chão por sobre seu corpo. Os braços cruzaram-se um sobre o outro, enquanto respirava freneticamente. O suor brotou no rosto, umedecendo-o. Controlando-se um pouco, ela olhou a lua e um murmúrio saiu de seus lábios: Lupin. Fechou os olhos e caiu inconsciente.

Dentro da floresta dois lobos se atracavam ferozmente. Em torno deles, havia vários pares de olhos amarelados da mesma espécie assistindo imóveis aquela demonstração de força bruta. Quando o de pêlos acobreados desferiu o golpe no pescoço do oponente, a matilha soltou uivos agudos. O lobo acinzentado foi ao chão sem mais se mover, enquanto o outro se empertigava como vencedor. Fenrir Lobo Greyback sorriu, mostrando os dentes pontiagudos cheios de sangue.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Obrigada ás minhas leitoras maravilhosas que mimam essa autora ao extremo, e a fazem imensamente feliz!!!! Bjos especiais à Ety, Muri, Fefa e Lud! Amo vcs demais. E um enorme ponga e xeruuuu, pra a minha filha amada Shey, a qual eu amo de paixão!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII - A Caça

Mia acordou, o corpo dolorido e a cabeça zonza. Olhou para a janela, ainda estava de noite, e como um raio a imagem de Lupin cruzou sua mente. Sua respiração começou a acelerar, sabia que ele estava fraco e precisava de sua ajuda, mas não sabia onde ele estava. Precisava encontrá-lo a qualquer custo, precisava ver Dumbledore. Cambaleante ela se pôs de pé, colocando rapidamente uma veste sobre a camisola, e por cima desta uma capa escura. Transpôs a distância até a porta de seu aposento mais rápido ainda, e desceu as escadas até a sala da Mansão dos Black. Sua mente borbulhava tentando formar o quadro completo da cena e descobrir por si mesma onde Lupin estava, mas foi em vão.

Não dispunha de muito tempo. Estacou em frente à lareira, pegou um punhado de pó de Flu, e entrando nela, disse:

- Hogwarts! – o pó foi ao chão.

Os olhos calmos e azuis de Dumbledore olhavam atentos à figura à sua frente. Mia estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, os cabelos estavam revoltos e o corpo tremia freneticamente. O professor cruzou os dedos sobre a longa barba prateada, ponderando se deveria revelar, ou não, onde Lupin estaria.

Desde que Sirius morrera, Lupin decidira empregar mais ainda seus esforços em deter Greyback. Era fato que a aliança dele com Voldemort o tornava cada vez mais ameaçador. Greyback desenvolvera o gosto por carne humana e caçava suas presas a luz do dia, impiedosamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naquela noite na floresta, antes do embate entre eles, Lupin pode ver que a clareira onde se encontravam, estava cercada de muitas crianças. Crianças como ele fora um dia, atacada sem ressentimento e transformada naquele monstro por uma mente torpe e ensandecida como a de Fenrir. Não tivera escolha como elas, e sentia responsável por elas estarem trilhando aquele caminho, pois ele ainda não conseguira impedir que Greyback continuasse sua onda de terror.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os olhos azuis encararam os de Mia, Dumbledore se levantou e andou por seu escritório. Parou em frente às vidraças das imensas janelas e deixando seu olhar vagar pela escuridão lá fora, disse:

- Eu não gosto de vê-la envolvida nisso, mas não tenho outra escolha – a voz saiu pausada – Ele está na floresta, Mary, e precisando de você.

Mia enxugou as lágrimas que ainda rolavam e se aproximou do diretor. Colocou calmamente as mãos sobre os ombros do ancião, inclinando sua cabeça sobre eles. Dumbledore virou-se para ela, afagando seus cabelos castanhos e completou:

- Nunca consegui descobrir como consegue manter essa aliança mental com Lupin – ele sorriu sem que ela visse – É mais forte do que qualquer uma que já vi. Com ele sempre foi especial, por isso fiz dele meus olhos perto de você. Não havia nada que impedisse você de estar com ele a cada lua cheia. Você não tinha medo do que pudesse lhe acontecer, queria apenas confortá-lo. Sempre gostei desses sentimentos genuínos, mas infelizmente são raros de se encontrar hoje em dia... Muito raros. - Dumbledore a afastou um pouco e olhando-a intensamente, finalizou: - Tome cuidado, criança, não acredito que o prof. Lupin a ataque sob quaisquer circunstâncias, mas não posso afirmar que só o encontrará por lá.

Mia assentiu, deixando o abrigo dos braços do diretor e saiu pela porta do escritório. Dumbledore fitou a porta escura dando um longo suspiro.

Mia ganhou os gramados da escola com rapidez. A brisa fria da noite batia em seu rosto, colocou o capuz por sobre ele e com passos firmes entrou na Floresta Proibida. Não havia nenhum som de passos além dos seus, e diminuiu a marcha. Não queria ser surpreendida por qualquer um, ou qualquer coisa. Segurou a varinha com força entre os dedos.

Já havia deixado um grande trecho de floresta para trás quando ouviu um uivo triste e agudo, uma súplica. Seus olhos se alargaram e o coração disparou. Incerta ela seguiu por entre as árvores, sendo guiada apenas pelo uivo que era ouvido de tempos em tempos. Mia percebeu que se embrenhava cada vez mais na floresta, e pedia a Merlin que só ela estivesse ouvindo aquele som.

A cada passo o lamento se tornava mais fraco, porém mais próximo. Não demorou muito até que ela pudesse divisar a borda de uma clareira, com cuidado ela parou, espreitando a sua volta. Tudo estava calmo e novamente ela pode ouvir o uivo, que para sua surpresa vinha de algum lugar bem a sua frente. Mia estreitou os olhos na escuridão, e para seu assombro divisou ao fundo da clareira uma massa disforme sobre a relva.

Certa de que ninguém a seguira e que não havia nenhuma outra presença humana ali perto, deslizou suavemente até o corpo coberto por camadas de um tecido escuro, amontoando-se no chão. Já estava perto o suficiente para tocá-lo, mas Lupin estava imóvel, inerte. Houve um momento de hesitação por parte dela, teve medo do que significasse aquele silêncio que se formava a sua volta. Deixou que a varinha escorregasse para algum ponto dentro de sua veste. Controlando sua respiração que se tornara mais acelerada e aproximou as mãos trêmulas dele.

Não teve tempo de tocar o tecido que o cobria, uma mão forte e áspera segurou a dela. Mia tentou se desvencilhar em vão, as garras envolveram seu pulso trazendo-a mais próxima, enquanto o luar agora refletido sobre um rosto cheio de cicatrizes e outrora bonito, revelava a figura débil e aterradora de Greyback. Mia segurou a respiração, os olhos ficaram presos aos dele e um sorriso malicioso brotou nos lábios de seu captor. Torcendo seu pulso, arrancou-lhe um grito baixo e rouco, ele o fez mais uma vez e Mia caiu de joelhos aos seus pés. Com um olhar de triunfo em sua direção, Greyback sibilou entre os dentes pontiagudos:

- Faz muito tempo, não Mary? Eu achei que tínhamos acabado com todos de sua laia. Era uma pena, claro, ter que matar algo tão bonito... – Greyback inclinou seu rosto sobre o dela, ficando próximo e mais aterrador com a falta do luar. Mia o fitava aturdida, enquanto o ouvia prosseguir: - No entanto eram ordens, e uma questão de sobrevivência. – Ele passou os dedos sujos da outra mão sobre o rosto dela e soltou um longo uivo que fez Mia estremecer. Fitando-a, completou irônico: – Vamos ver o que o jovem lobo, Remus, vai fazer agora quando souber que eu estou com você... – Seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu mostrando suas presas.

Longe dali, os pêlos cinzas davam lugar a uma figura pálida encolhida sobre vários gravetos. Lupin ainda agarrava seus próprios braços, cravando as unhas na própria carne e sentindo um último espasmo da transformação percorrer seu corpo. Ainda fraco e arfando, pôs-se de pé e pensou ouvir algo ao longe, um chamado. Fechou os olhos e buscando uma resposta nos seus instintos de animal ainda aguçados, pode ouvir um uivo. Um uivo de sua espécie, um uivo que ele conhecia muito bem: o uivo de triunfo de Greyback. Lupin tremeu.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Um agradecimento ultra-mega-especial (seguido de um ponga e um xeruuuu...) para minha beta, e filha amada, Shey Snape! Um beijo enorme em todas minhas amigas que me cercam de carinho a cada caps!!!! Muito obrigada por tudo! Amo vcs!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX - Escolhas

Lupin entrou no escritório de Dumbledore como um raio, fazendo com que os olhos azuis caíssem sobre ele, surpresos. As roupas estavam rasgadas sobre a pele muito clara, onde se viam inúmeras cicatrizes; os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e úmidos; o rosto sujo e suado.

O diretor o fitou atentamente, e sua expressão passou de surpresa para preocupação. Os olhos de Lupin cintilavam, a expressão sulcada em seu rosto era de uma fúria incontrolável. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Dumbledore detectou uma nota de ódio e indignação nos olhos do professor, uma cólera que ele achava superada.

O professor arfava enquanto espalmava suas mãos no tampo de madeira de Dumbledore, crispando-as ao impor seu peso sobre elas. Tentava a muito custo controlar-se, mas isso parecia impossível. Por um segundo quis ser como Snape e manter-se impassível diante de qualquer coisa ou sentimento, mas o aperto em seu coração era real e latente. Sabia que Mia corria perigo e não havia como não sentir medo de perdê-la. Perguntava-se agora, como Snape conseguia se manter tão frio, sempre.

Os bondoso olhos do diretor continuavam a fitá-lo atentamente e Lupin se viu forçado a dar-lhe uma explicação por sua entrada intempestiva no escritório.

- Prof. Dumbledore, - ele tentava controlar ao máximo seu desespero – sabe se por acaso Mary está no Largo grimauld?

- Temo que a minha resposta não irá lhe trazer o que espera, conforto – disse a voz pausada do diretor – A srta. Mia esteve aqui a pouco tempo atrás a sua procura, e pelo que vejo, meus receios se concretizaram.

Lupin fechou os olhos assimilando cada palavra dita pelo diretor, e não pode conter a lágrima que rolou pelo seu rosto. Abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente, e cerrando os punhos, desferiu um golpe sobre o tampo de madeira.

- Acalme-se, meu filho. – Dumbledore interferiu com sua voz bondosa.

Lupin levantou os olhos até os dele, e ao encará-lo, disse:

- Ela sabia que eu corria perigo, não é?

- Sim – respondeu o diretor.

- E você disse-lhe onde poderia me encontrar – as palavras saiam como facas, duras e afiadas.

- Não adiantaria mentir para ela, Remus – ponderou Dumbledore com calma – Ela o encontraria com, ou sem minha ajuda. Era uma questão de tempo.

- Diabos, Dumbledore! – mais um soco foi desferido contra a mesa, enquanto os cabelos cobriam-lhe o rosto, ocultando sua dor. E sua voz saiu mais ríspida do que nunca – Eu lhe pedi para manter minha missão em segredo, a qualquer custo!

- Sente-se, professor – ordenou o diretor.

- Não quero me sentar! – gritou, as lágrimas ainda correndo livre sobre seu rosto – Geyback está com ela! – Ele arfava ao fitar o diretor e dizer por entre lágrimas e soluços – Como se sente ao mandá-la para morte?

Os olhos de Lupin estavam vermelhos e nublados, a dor que sentia tencionava cada músculo de seu corpo, já não estava mais senhor de suas ações. Tinha vontade de atacar a primeira pessoa que encontrasse pela frente e estraçalhá-la. Foi até janela, e abraçando seu próprio corpo, cravou as unhas em sua carne.

Seu olhar perdeu-se na escuridão e um murmúrio saiu de seus lábios:

- Desculpe-me, diretor – sua voz tinha adquirido o tom calmo de sempre, e continuou: - Eu não tinha o direito de me dirigir ao senhor dessa maneira, nem de acusar-lhe desse modo. – deu um longo suspiro antes de prosseguir – Eu devo minha vida , e a dela, ao senhor. Sempre o tive como um pai, sempre me guiei por seus conselhos, não tenho o direito de contestar suas ações. Sei que nunca desejaria mal a nenhum de nós dois – seus olhos desceram até o chão, como se esse fato lhe encobrisse a vergonha e completou: - Estava fora de mim, desculpe-me.

- Eu o compreendo, professor, e admiro o fato de sentir algo tão profundo pela moça. - disse o diretor – Eu talvez devesse ter sido menos indulgente com Mary, mas ouso crer que mesmo assim não mudaria o rumo das coisas. Ela iria ao seu encontro de qualquer modo.

Lupin o fitou, agora com os olhos tristes e apagados. Seu rosto refletia o cansaço da noite em claro, estava extremamente abatido.

- Como vamos resgatá-la? – perguntou enfim.

- Infelizmente não acho que seja aconselhável empreender tal busca antes da próxima lua cheia. – Dumbledore o fitou, assegurando-se de que ele compreendera e viu Lupin assentir levemente com a cabeça. – Existem coisas mais importantes no momento, e das quais dependerão a sorte de Mary. – Os olhos de Lupin estavam fixos nos do diretor – Preciso lhe pedir que monte guarda com os outros hoje a noite aqui em Hogwarts. Não confio que a escola esteja segura com Draco tendo a missão que tem, mas tenho que me ausentar junto com Harry. Muitas coisas dependem do nosso sucesso.

Lupin assentiu mais uma vez com a cabeça e desviou os olhos para o céu alaranjado, onde os primeiros raios de sol começavam a brilhar. Seus pensamentos voaram além das pálidas montanhas visíveis no horizonte.

A noite daquele dia chegou rápida e escura. Uma sombra negra parecia pairar em cima de tudo, Hogwarts não era uma exceção. O vento soprava frio lá fora enquanto os gritos de maldições eram trocados no interior do castelo entre a Ordem e os Comensais. A Marca Negra brilhava sobre a escola.

Lupin viu Greyback atacar Gui ferozmente, mas não conseguiu alcançá-lo. Ele sumiu pelas escadas que davam para a torre de astronomia, e logo depois uma parede mágica se ergueu isolando a passagem. Ele ainda tentou transpô-la atrás de Snape, mas foi arremessado contra a parede.

Recomeçou a lutar com os Comensais, logo depois o teto cedeu atingido por uma maldição e surgiram entre a poeira: Snape, Draco, os outros Comensais e Greyback. Lupin agilmente se interpôs entre Greyback e os demais, impedindo-o de prosseguir. Os olhos de Fenrir brilharam e uma ameaça saiu velada de seus lábios:

- Não seria prudente tentar me matar agora – sorriu cínico ainda mantendo a posição de ataque igual a de Lupin – É melhor esperar a próxima lua cheia e ajustaremos nossas contas. Até lá eu prometo cuidar da sua namoradinha como ela merece...

Lupin dera um passo para frente e encostara sua varinha no rosto de Greyback, forçando-a de encontro a sua pele. Novamente os lábios do mais velho se crisparam num sorriso desdenhoso, e ele sibilou entre os dentes:

- Vamos, Remus... Me mate – os olhos dele encontraram os de Lupin, desafiadores, e acrescentou: - Espero que possa conviver com a morte dela em sua mente para sempre. Assolando seus sonhos com um ferro em brasa.

A mão de Lupin tremeu de ódio, empurrou mais um pouco a varinha de encontro ao rosto de Greyback fazendo uma pequena marca, mas depois baixou-a, deixando que o lobo escapulisse rapidamente para longe de suas vistas. A próxima lua cheia seria daqui a vinte oito dias, teria que esperar.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Amores meus, eu sei que demorei a atualisar, mas eh por que estava numa dúvida cruel... Minha beta teve alguns problemas e naum pode me passar os caps betados, entaum eu passei a semana me perguntando o que fazer, jah que naum gosto de deixar vcs sem os caps. Infelizmente ontem, eu tb fiquei sem net! Affff... Mas estou de volta e espero contar com a compreensão de vcs nos erros deste caps que estah indo ao ar sem betagem, Ok?

Agradeço de coração as minhas flores que me deixaram reviews fofas!!!! A Ety , Lud e Muri um bjo enorme! A Angie um grande apertão! A Carlinha um super abraço e ponga por estar de volta! Amo vcs demais!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X - Acerto de contas

Os eventos que se seguiram aquela noite foram decisivos para o rumo da guerra. Entretanto, nem mesmo a morte de Dumbledore e a existência das Horcruxes foram capazes de desviar a atenção de Lupin por algum tempo. Nem mesmo o fato de que Harry agora estaria sozinho para procurá-las, o fazia esquecer por segundos os olhos castanhos de Mia.

O casamento de Gui seria um dia antes do seu encontro com Greyback, e foi com um olhar brilhante que ele encontrou sua figura no espelho, ajeitando o nó da gravata. O terno escuro caía impecavelmente sobre sua forma esguia e com satisfação deixou seus aposentos no Largo Grimauld para se reunir a família Weasley e os amigos na Toca.

A cerimônia foi simples, mas muito bonita e emocionante. Lupin olhava com carinho para o jovem parado a sua frente. Gui guardava várias cicatrizes em seu rosto do ataque de Fenrir, ainda não sabiam qual seria seu comportamento nas noites de lua cheia, mas sua noiva não desistira do casamento. Fleur e Gui formavam um lindo casal, era impossível não admirar a coragem dos dois. Lupin deu um longo suspiro, baixando os olhos para suas mãos, e lembrou-se de Mia. A imagem dela tomou o lugar de Fleur em seus pensamentos e ele se viu perguntando para si mesmo se teriam algum dia essa felicidade. Ela ficaria linda de noiva, com flores azuis espalhadas pelos cabelos escuros e o sorriso a brincar em seu rosto.

Seus olhos turvaram enquanto a cena se desenhava com pequenos detalhes na sua frente. Uma mão fina segurou a sua e Lupin viu seus sonhos serem varridos de sua mente, levantou os olhos encontrando os de Tonks. A moça sorriu-lhe afetuosamente, mas Lupin desviou seus olhos para o casal, não havia muito que pudesse fazer em relação aos sentimentos que Tonks sentia por ele, mas podia evitar alimentá-los com falsas esperanças.

Saiu cedo da festa e voltou sozinho para o Largo Grimauld. Adormeceu vendo Mia vestida de noiva.

A noite do dia seguinte chegou, trazendo consigo uma brilhante lua cheia no céu. Lupin havia tomado sua poção, não se transformaria em lobisomem contra sua vontade. Olhou o relógio na parede da cozinha, era quase meia-noite, foi até a sala e colocando a capa escura sobre os ombros, deixou o número 12.

Andou por algum tempo beirando a orla da floresta, seus pensamentos cruzavam sua mente como raios, e fechando a mão em torno da varinha dentro das vestes, deu o primeiro passo em direção a escuridão feita pelas árvores. Seus passos eram firmes e cadenciados, tomava cuidado para não ser visto, ou chamar atenção mais do que deveria.

Já havia uma meia hora que estava andando com o luar iluminou a clareira a sua frente. Lupin parou, desta vez para buscar todo auto-controle que tinha antes de entrar no meio da alcatéia que se aglomerava ao redor da clareira.

Não demonstrou pressa ou medo enquanto se dirigia ao centro da roda, sabia que era observado há muito tempo e que qualquer ato impensado poderia ser fatal. Sentiu os olhos de Greyback cravarem nele. Fenrir estava em sua posição de chefe, bem no meio círculo, com seu ar imponente e arredio. Lupin não o encarou, procurava por Mia.

Ao contrário do que geralmente acontecia, a alcatéia não se manifestou, cada passo que Lupin dava até Greyback as vozes se calavam. Os olhos de todos estavam agora voltados para o centro do círculo, enquanto Lupin se posicionava à frente do líder. Os dedos apertaram com força o pedaço de madeira entre eles. Greyback gesticulou rapidamente com as mãos fazendo calar um último murmúrio, e então falou:

- Eu lhes prometi um tempo de glória e fartura, um tempo em que não mais vivamos escondidos e mantidos sob as rígidas leis do Ministério da Magia. – os olhos dele brilharam na noite – É chegada a hora de nos organizarmos, como a família que somos, para que alcancemos esse bem maior. É chegada a hora em que lutaremos com o homem que provou estar ao nosso lado e lutar por nossos direitos, Lord Voldemort – um clamor surgiu entre os presentes e Lupin sentiu um frio percorre-lhe a espinha. Foram poucos que ele viu não entoarem o coro imposto por Greyback.

A alcatéia estava coesa para seguir um louco homicida, e ao seu lado Fenrir saboreava o momento de triunfo. Novamente ele levantou uma das mãos e mostrou os dente pontiagudos numa ameaça explícita e o silêncio se fez.

- Eu agradeço que confiem sua liderança à mim, e por saber o que esperam de um chefe, eu trouxe até aqui um membro de nossa estimada família que ousou se envolver com uma bruxa. – todos os olhos se viraram para a figura de Lupin, que sentiu seus músculos retesarem. – Não é segredo, para quase nenhum de nós como somos tratados por este tipo de gente, mas essa em especial é uma traidora de seu próprio povo! Uma traidora do homem que estará ao nosso lado nesta guerra! – finalizou o discurso olhando para o lado oposto a Lupin, onde diante dos olhos de todos, Mia surgiu trazida por dois homens que se afastaram em seguida.

Ela não encarava nenhum dos presentes, mantendo seu olhar preso nas suas mãos. Tinha receio de encontrar os doces olhos de Remus e traí-lo mais do que já o fizera ao se expor daquela maneira. No momento seguinte, um dos anciões se colocou ao lado de Lupin, enquanto Fenrir tomou o rosto dela entre os dedos e a fez olhar a sua volta.

- Esta mulher é acusada de traição, e se sair daqui com vida poderá revelar nossos segredos aos seus amigos. Para ela não há defesa, nem leis que a beneficiem dentro dessa alcatéia – e virando-se para Lupin continuou: - Entretanto, nosso irmão tem o direito de se defender e provar que sua ligação com ela é inócua a nosso povo.

Os olhos de Lupin caíram sobre Mia, os cabelos castanhos estavam desgrenhados sobre os ombros e a roupa rasgada. Seu estado geral era de total desolamento. O ancião cochichou qualquer coisa ao ouvido de Lupin, e este negou com a cabeça, fazendo-o voltar a sua posição no círculo. Ele renunciara a sua defesa através do julgamento da alcatéia, iria para o embate corporal com o líder. Um sorriso de satisfação crispou os lábios de Greyback, antes que falasse:

- A sentença da srta. Mary é a morte. – sua voz soava vitoriosa – E como líder, serei eu seu carrasco. – os dentes agora estavam arreganhados em direção a Mia e vários uivos foram ouvidos a sua volta em assentimento.

Mia se virou para encará-lo e tudo o que via eram os pêlos avermelhados começando a cobrir-lhe o corpo, os olhos escureceram e as mãos tornaram-se garras. Ela deu um passo para trás ante a visão do enorme lobisomem, mas não havia para onde fugir, todos tinham se colocado de pé e esperavam o destino da traidora.

Greyback deu um passo em direção a Mia, mas o lobo cinzento se colocou entre os dois. Seus instintos de bicho aflorados ao máximo, detectando tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Lupin encarou Mia por segundos, surpreso, e depois virou para atacar Greyback, mais determinado do que antes.

Os dentes de Lupin se arreganharam numa clara ameaça a Fenrir, e sem esperar mais qualquer movimento de seu adversário pulou sobre ele. Os dois lobos se embolaram pelo chão, grunhidos eram ouvidos a todo instante, frutos das mordidas deferidas de um sobre o outro. Depois de alguns minutos Lupin conseguiu se livrar das garras de Greyback e saiu em direção a parte escura da floresta com ele e mais metade da alcatéia ao seu encalço. O grupo que ficou se acercou de Mia.

Os olhos dela não desviavam da direção que vira Lupin pegar, e seu coração acelerou como se fosse explodir. O ar pesava ao redor de todos, os homens e mulheres ao seu lado estavam atônitos, eram uivos e guinchos ouvidos a todo instante. De repente Mia sentiu uma dor fina percorre-lhe todo o corpo e caiu de joelhos sobre o chão de terra. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas antes de perder totalmente os sentidos.

O grupo que havia saído retornou, apreensivo. A alcatéia deliberou, por minutos que pareciam horas até decidirem como deveriam proceder, e o que parecia mais velho de todos, retirou um punhal de dentro das vestes e andou até o corpo caído de Mia. A Lâmina afiada cortou o ar, brilhando a luz da lua, mas parou no instante em que o lobo cinzento surgiu da escuridão, trôpego e ferido. O velho o encarou, vendo-o se transformar novamente em homem, o punhal ainda suspenso no ar apontado para Mia, e ouviu dizer:

- Não pode matá-la... – a voz saia entrecortada pela respiração ruidosa, enquanto ele se aproximava de Mia, e completou arfando: – Ela está grávida. Tem o direito de permanecer viva até a criança nascer... E eu exijo esse direito! – o velho o fitou e assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça, guardando o punhal.

Lupin tomou o corpo de Mia nos braços, acarinhando-o. Aos poucos ela recobrou a consciência, sentindo o calor dos lábios e das mãos de Remus, e abriu os olhos. Ele lhe deu um pálido sorriso, sussurrando: - Você está segura agora, Greyback está morto.

Os olhos dela piscaram várias vezes antes de seus lábios tocarem os dele, apaixonados.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Agradeço à todas pela paciência comigo e pelas reviews maravilhosas!!! Amos vcs de coração!!! Obrigada pelo carinho que tem por mim e que, com certeza, acreditem, é recíproco! Betinha fofa que bom te ter de volta!!! Te amo demais, xeruuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Shey... Bjos enormes em vcs... O próximo caps eh o último... Entaum ateh lah!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI - De Volta ao Começo

O corpo de Greyback foi velado pelos demais durante dois dias, conforme mandavam os rituais funerais de um líder. Lupin ficou com Mia durante todo esse tempo no esconderijo de Greyback. Não era mais que uma caverna bem ampla, onde ele e uma grande parte da matilha se refugiava. E com toda sua opulência, Fenrir mantinha, por assim dizer um quarto restrito para ele. Apesar das paredes ásperas de pedra, o ambiente era extremamente aconchegante, não havia móveis, apenas uma cama de gravetos coberta com várias camadas de peles das caças, onde Mia e Lupin estava deitados, abraçados.

Os olhos de Lupin vagaram pelo rosto de Mia, adormecida ao seu lado. Depois desceu suavemente pelas curvas do pescoço, costelas e quadris. A pele clara dela em contraste com a pelúcia escura que cobria a cama a fazia parecer tão frágil. _Frágil _– pensou e sorriu, ao fitar o ventre dela. Com cuidado, levou sua mão até tocar aquela região, gentilmente. Os dedos deslizaram suaves sobre a superfície macia da pele, e Mia se aconchegou ao toque dele. Lupin viu seu desejo ser despertado quando os olhos dela encontraram os seus, fazendo um sorriso malicioso brincar nos lábios a sua frente.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, deixando as mãos fortes deslizarem para as costas, trazendo-a num abraço para seus lábios. A língua explorava cada parte daquele recanto quente e doce oferecido a ele. Lupin deitou-se sobre ela, enquanto Mia retirava-lhe a camisa. Escorregou as mãos carinhosas sobre as coxas dela fazendo-as se entreabrir, e dar-lhe passagem. Os dedos subiram ávidos em direção a entrada úmida. Os corpos arfavam, Mia mordiscava-lhe o pescoço e tórax, incitando-o a prosseguir. Remus sorriu ao vê-la entregue, ao encontrar os olhos castanhos tão sedentos quanto os dele. Livrou-se de suas calças num gesto rápido, deitando-se novamente sobre ela.

Recomeçou a beijá-la com paixão, enquanto os dedos se tornavam implacáveis sobre seu sexo. Sentiu Mia se desmanchar em suas mãos, e a tomou definitivamente, cadenciando seus movimentos com os dela, derramando-se dentro de seu cálice. As bocas ainda estavam entreabertas pelo gozo, quando se entregaram com carinho uma a outra, colando seus corpos num abraço quente e aconchegante.

Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, apenas sentindo o calor emanar de seus corpos saciados. Lupin se pôs de pé, vestiu sua veste, precisava estar presente nas últimas horas do funeral. Havia uma coisa que teria que fazer se quisesse protegê-la realmente até que Voldemort fosse derrotado, e deixasse de existir.

Como vencedor do combate, ele, Lupin, tinha o direito de se tornar o líder da alcatéia. Essa posição o faria manter qualquer um longe de Mary, e ainda teria a oportunidade de tentar impedir que os planos de Greyback fossem adiante. Iriam ter que enfrentar a fúria de Voldemort, que certamente se viraria contra eles, mas ainda restava a chance de lutar ao lado da Ordem, junto com seus amigos, pelo que Dumbledore, e ele próprio, acreditavam ser o certo.

Foi assim que após o crematório de Fenrir, Lupin se viu no centro do círculo, assumindo a sua posição de líder. Ninguém lhe negou, ou contestou, seu direito. Todos os olhos estavam atentos sobre sua figura. Lupin se dirigiu à matilha, explicando como iria ser a guerra, a quem e o que iria realmente beneficiar, fazendo-se ouvir e respeitar até mesmo pelos mais novos.

As expressões em seus rostos não eram de medo, como acontecia quando Greyback se dirigia a eles. Era de observação e entendimento, e quando acabou de falar, não houve uivos em assentimento, ao invés disso, muitas perguntas surgiram de todos os cantos do círculo. Lupin respondia uma a uma com paciência e perseverança.

Quando já não havia mais nada a ser dito, pelo seu senso de justiça, pediu que cada um refletisse sobre a posição a ser adotada pelo grupo. Não seria ele a tomar essa decisão, nem podia oferecer-lhes um futuro seguro e livre de preconceitos. No entanto, naquela noite quando saiu deixando Mia na caverna, não havia peso ou apreensão em seu coração, havia a certeza que tinha feito o que era certo. Quando tomou seu lugar entre seus amigos da Ordem, o fez não só como um bruxo, um correligionário, mas como um representante de seu povo. Lupin agora se sentia seguro.

O confronto final se aproximou como um raio, jogando a escuridão sobre os dias que se seguiram à destruição da penúltima Horcruxe. No dia em que o menino-que-sobreviveu enfrentou Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, lobos se juntaram aos homens, e muitos, de ambos os lados, não voltaram para casa. A única certeza que se tinha quando a poeira baixou no cemitério, era que o corpo de Voldemort jazia entre os demais. Mais uma vez o mal fora debelado. Novos dias se seguiriam a esses, mas dias de luz, de paz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O rosto de Mia se iluminou quando pegou o pequeno embrulho em seus braços. As mãos branquinhas seguidas por bracinhos rechonchudos que esticavam para fora das cobertas. Um brilho cruzou o olhar de Lupin, ao ver sua cria ali, tão perto e tão linda. Era como se sua vida se renovasse, e com ela suas esperanças. Ele tomou a pequena em seus braços, beijando-lhe suavemente o rosto, sentindo o calor daquela pequena alma em contato com a sua. Eram um só.

Inês não levava em seu sangue a licantropia, mas levava nos genes a mistura das duas raças. Um orgulho que ela teria pelo resto de sua vida, mas isso não era o suficiente para assegurar-lhe a estadia entre os lobos. Nem ela, nem Mary poderiam ficar na alcatéia, mesmo Lupin sendo o líder, mesmo que todos os receios que pesavam sobre sua pessoa tivessem sido reduzidos a pó. Elas precisavam partir.

As noites se tornaram solitárias tanto para Mia, quanto para Lupin. Não era sempre que se viam, que se tocavam, que se amavam. Ele era líder e funcionário do Ministério, ela professora em Hogwarts depois que a escola reabrira. Havia uma barreira invisível margeando suas vidas, e durante onze anos ela resistiu bravamente. Durante onze anos abriram mão de parte de suas vidas pelo bem de Inês. Para vê-la crescer numa família cercada de carinho e atenção.

A bonita garota de onze anos se despediu dos pais na plataforma 9 ¾, com um sorriso iluminando o rosto claro e os olhos cor de mel brilhantes. As mãos acenavam avidamente para eles de dentro do expresso, enquanto o rosto de um menino de cabelos pretos e lisos se juntava ao dela num sorriso ardente. Lupin olhou para Mia, vendo a esposa sorrir-lhe divertida, mas seu coração de pai se inquietou ao ver sua pequena ao lado de Pedro. Não por causa dele ser filho do Snape, mas por ele ser um menino. As velhas rusgas haviam acabado com a guerra e Snape fora uma peça decisiva para a derrota de Voldemort, não havia dúvidas sobre isso. Snape provara a todos que Dumbledore estava certo ao confiar nele. Deu um longo suspiro envolvendo os ombros de Mia, e deixaram a plataforma.

A noite caiu como um véu sobre a escola. Inês fitava a escuridão das janelas de seu quarto na torre da Grifinória. Ela sabia que em algum lugar, num ponto distante da floresta havia um homem e uma mulher prontos para começar uma nova etapa em suas vidas, assim como ela, ali em Hogwarts. Um sorriso leve crispou seus lábios, ao menos ela tinha alguém para pensar... Um lindo menino de olhos e cabelos lisos pretos que havia sido escolhido para a Sonserina. Sonserina... Seu sorriso se alargou, fechou os olhos e pensou – _Quem se importa qual a casa dele? Isso é coisa do passado (risos), eu me importo apenas com o sorriso lindo que ele tem ! _Adormeceu com seus pensamentos envoltos em uma névoa rosa.

Perto dali, dentro da Floresta Proibida, um homem e uma mulher se amavam loucamente em meio a terra salpicada de folhas desprendidas das árvores. Quando ele a tomou nos braços, seus olhos escureceram e a pele cobriu-se de pêlos. Ela o trouxe próximo a si, sem medo, tocando de leve seu corpo, o lobo não desviou do toque. As garras finas arranharam de leve a pele clara enquanto as presas se enterraram em sua carne, saboreando-a. Lupin se pôs de lado, voltando ao seu estado normal, como homem e abrigando sua fêmea nos braços. Estariam juntos para sempre, como humanos ou como lobos... A alcatéia os esperava e uma nova vida também, sem medo, repleta de esperanças.

**Você me protegeu das coisas ruins,**

**Me manteve aquecido, me manteve aquecido.**

**Você entregou minha vida para mim,**

**Me libertou, me libertou.**

**Os melhores anos que eu conheci,**

**Foram todos os anos que tive com você.**

**Coro:**

**Eu daria qualquer coisa que eu possuo,**

**Desistiria da minha vida, do meu coração, da minha casa.**

**Eu daria tudo que eu possuo,**

**Apenas para ter você de volta outra vez.**

**Você me ensinou como amar,**

**O que é isso? O que é isso?**

**Você nunca disse muito,**

**Porém apesar disso, mostrou o caminho**

**E eu aprendi ao observar você.**

**Ninguém mais poderia conhecer**

**A parte de mim que não consegue desistir.**

**Coro**

**Existe alguém que você conhece,**

**Você está gostando muito deles**

**Mas considera-os acima de qualquer coisa**

**Você pode perdê-los algum dia,**

**Alguém levá-los embora**

**E eles não ouvem as palavras que você deseja dizer.**

**Coro**

**Apenas para tocar você uma vez mais...**

**( Everthing I own – Bread )**

**FIM **

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Infelizmente esse eh o fim, mas eu gostei muito de ter feito essa fic, foi muito especial, assim como foi especial ter vcs aqui! Obrigada de coração por todas as reviews, pelo carinho e pela amizade! Amo vcs demais!!!!


End file.
